The present invention concerns a temperature controller, and more particularly means for locking the dial of a temperature controller, whereby the shaft of the temperature controller can't be arbitrarily rotated once the controller has been adjusted to a certain value.
For example, it is necessary to properly adjust the temperature inside a refrigerator according to the season of the kind of foods.
Conventionally, the temperature controller installed inside a refrigerator tends to be misadjusted by mishandling of others regardless of the user's intention, so that the stored foods can be deteriorated.
Therefore, it is preferable that such a temperature controller can not be arbitrarily adjusted by the others except the user.
However, the temperature controller of prior art has not the means for locking the controlling shaft of the controller to prevent such an arbitrary misadjustment, so that it must be often checked out or adjusted a new.
As a prior art, there is disclosed a control device having locking selector means in U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,442. This means can lock the controlling shaft only at the off position among all the positions of adjustment. Therefore, it can not prevent misadjustment by others, too.